This invention relates generally to locksmith tools and, more particularly, to a locksmith tool for opening disabled or inoperative tubular locks.
A class of locks known as cylindrical or tubular locks has tumblers comprising thin flat bars which are spring loaded and receive endwise movement from urging by a cylindrical key. In general, the standardized construction of tubular locks includes an inner, smooth-bore cylinder mounted within a sealed, outer cylinder. The round key is insertable within the cylinder to operate the lock. Tubular locks are employed in a variety of locks, such as padlocks and T-handle locks, and are considered safe and highly tamper-proof because of their particular structure and operation.
All locks, including the more common types having rotary or swinging tumblers, are subject to wear and possible breakdown. When that condition occurs, it becomes necessary to destroy the lock in order to gain access to the structure, appliance or device to which the lock is attached. One of the more common uses of tubular locks is in T-handle locks found on coin-operated vending machines for drinks, candies, foods, and the like. Frequently these vending machines are placed in positions where they are exposed to the corrosive and rusting effects of the elements or in environments where dirt and grit are prevalent. These vending machines also require frequent servicing for restocking of merchandise and withdrawal of collected coins. As a result of the frequent and hard usage the tubular locks can become inoperative due to breakdown of the springs, corrosion, impacted foreign matter, or the like. Access to the interior of the vending machine can then be gained either by destroying or permanently damaging the expensive machine (an unacceptable option) or by destroying and removing the tubular lock so that the relatively inexpensive T-handle lock can be replaced.
Even where a tubular lock is part of a padlock, it is sometimes difficult or impossible to cut through a hardened steel lock without special cutting tools. In such a case, it also would be desirable if the tubular lock could be easily removed.
Prior developments in dealing with tubular lock problems reveal a number of devices designed to function as lock picks or templates for making substitute keys when an original key is lost. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,059,376; 2,070,342; 2,655,808; 2,270,538; 3,330,141; and French Patents 2389-737 and 2389-740. I am unaware, however, of a prior device capable of specifically removing a tubular lock from its operational structure. There thus exists a need for a device or tool which is capable of dismantling or removing a tubular lock from its surrounding environment.